Blair's Mistake, Maka's Dilemma
by LastPersonEver
Summary: Blair tries making a love potion so she can have "fun" with Soul, but what happens when she messes up the most important ingriedient and Maka drinks it instead? Maka X ...Maka? Yes, this is about someone falling in love with themself! My first lemon! :3


"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Blair hummed as she stirred the big pot. The content in it bubbled and made suspicious noises.

"Now, just for the last ingredient and my love potion will be complete!" Blair said, clapping her hands. "Soul will defiantly love me now!"

The last ingredient was a drop of blood. But it had to be Blair's, or else nothing would happen when Soul drank it. It had to have her blood so Soul would fall in love with her.

But, Blair didn't know this. She had overlooked the fact that the blood in it had to belong to the person the drinker would fall in love with. And besides, Blair didn't want to inflict pain on herself!

Her plan was to give it Soul, so he would fall in love with her, and they could finally have the 'fun' that Blair had wanted to enjoy with him for so wrong. But for some reason, all her attempts had been foiled, all because of Maka coming in at the wrong time.

Though the potion's effects only lasted one day, Blair knew that her plan was so perfect that it was all the time she would need.

Because with this potion, her plan couldn't fail.

And besides, what could go wrong?

Maka was lying on the couch, crying her eyes out. Soul had clumsily broken her favorite mirror.

They had a fight about it awhile ago because of it.

"_Soul, you idiot!!!" Maka said, trying not to step on the glass on the floor._

"_Sorry!!" Soul said, picking up the tiny shards. "What the heck are you so mad about?!"_

"_Sometimes you can be so clumsy!" Maka shouted._

"_It's just a stupid mirror, get over it!!" Soul shouted, dropping the pieces he'd collected back onto the floor._

"_Just shut up and clean this!" Maka snapped at him._

"_You shut up! Stop acting like such a freakin drama queen!"_

_-Slap-_

"_What the hell was that for?" Soul said, yelling at the top of his lungs._

"_It was a gift from my mother stupid! Just clean it up already!!" Maka said, yelling back at him._

"_So? It's just a dumb mirror, and your mom isn't dead or anything, so why the hell should it matter so much!" Soul shouted._

"_You know, if you're gonna act like that, then just get the hell out of here!" Maka shouted back loudly, pointing at the door._

"_Fine! I don't have to take your crap!!" Soul said, walking to the door, and slamming it shut._

As Maka remembered this, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, as she fell off of the couch and onto her knees to the floor. She quickly scrambled up the shards of glass, using only her hand, and cried.

She cared about Soul very much. But he got on her nerves sometimes.

Sometimes Maka just wished that Blair would just go away. She caused enough problems between her and Soul already.

"Oww!" Maka said, looking at her hand, and saw a drop of blood drive its way out of her skin, and smoothly roll down the side of her finger.

Maka walked to the kitchen to get a paper towel, and saw a peculiar glass on the table.

She walked over to it. She wondered how it got there. She picked it up and examined its contents. It was a nice creamy color, and for some reason, she really wanted to taste it. She brought the smooth glass closer to her face and took in the smell. It had the most wonderful scent, it made her mouth water. She ran her hand along the side of the smooth glass, forgetting that there were blood and mirror shards on her hand. A drop of blood and a very small piece of mirror fell into the drink, and mixed in with it, making it smell even more delicious.

Maka slowly brought the glass to her mouth; she could almost taste the drink on her lips, and slowly tilted it upward, and her taste buds nearly exploded in a fiery bliss when the smooth, creamy, drink touched her tongue and trickled down her throat.

She brought the glass higher, it was nearly completely upside down, and gulped down every last drop of the contents on the glass.

She sat down, thinking about it and missing the wonderful taste it had, how delicious it felt to have it gently slide down her throat.

Then she thought about Soul. How he had slammed the door so hard, how it made her flinch.

At that moment she hated Blair. She hated her with all her heart and soul right now, she couldn't think of anything but Blair. She should just disappear!

Maka got up, and walked to the bathroom. Maka bent over the sink, and tried not to cry. She stood there, washing her hands in the sink.

"Stupid Soul…" Maka said, her voice trembling. "No, stupid Blair! If she weren't here, everything would be much-"

Maka cut herself off as she brought her head up and looked in the mirror.

She couldn't stop staring at her own reflection. She stood there, completely put in a trance at the sight of herself staring back at her with eyes full of passion.

Maka could only think one thing.

_She looks so beautiful._

Wait, what? Maka talked about her reflection like it wasn't hers, like it wasn't even a reflection, but an actual person!

But, Maka couldn't seem to help it. She adored the girl that was looking at her, and Maka was filled with…

…Lust?

For on odd reason, Maka really wanted to meet that girl. To talk with her, date her, kiss her, make love to her.

Maka was filled with an undying urge of lust, as her womanhood pulsed, begging to be touched by that girl.

Maka didn't know what she was doing, but she slowly brought her face up to the mirror, her lips brushing the smooth glass.

It was so strange, but even though it was a mirror, Maka could have sworn she felt another pair of lips that weren't her own.

That feeling of flesh on a cold mirror shocked her, making her come to her senses.

She was standing in a bathroom, infatuated with her reflection, kissing her mirror.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Maka thought, placing her hand on her head to see if she had a fever.

"I'm going crazy…" Maka muttered. She slowly backed away from the mirror, her image getting smaller and smaller, and then she darted to her room.

Maka ran in her bedroom and shut the door. She was going mad! She was infatuated with her own reflection, and making out with a freakin mirror!

Maka collapsed on her bed. She was insane. She had to be. How could her reflection make her feel so full of lust?

Maka walked to her closet, even though it was early, and pulled out her pajamas.

Maka pulled off the clothes she was wearing now, leaving her in only her panties.

As Maka was going to close the closet door, she saw it.

The practically naked goddess, looking at her in her full-size closet mirror.

Maka had forgotten she had a mirror as big as the door in her closet.

But Maka couldn't help the words that escaped her mouth at the sight of herself naked.

"I love you."

What? Was Maka saying she loved herself? She couldn't, I mean, you can love yourself, people tell you to love yourself and who you are, but Maka had never heard of anyone actually falling in love with themselves!

But Maka suddenly didn't care, as her panties seemed to slip off her smooth legs down to the floor.

She couldn't take it. Her womanhood was begging and pleading to be touched by something, anything!

But Maka stopped. She didn't want to make love to anything just to get this feeling away. She wanted to do it with someone she loved…

"I love you too."

What? There was no one else her but Maka, so who said that? It took Maka a few minutes of pondering to figure out that she had said those words. So, did Maka truly love herself right now?

Maka settled it. She loved herself, and she didn't care. She just wanted to be pleasured since this awful lust was incredible pain.

She grabbed a chair and brought it to the closet door, in full view of the mirror.

Maka stared back at her gorgeous nude reflection, before bringing her finger to her entrance.

Maka could feel the warmth emitting from her womanhood, and slowly brought her finger to rest on her clit.

Maka stopped the moan that wanted to come out of her mouth, but stopped herself, knowing that if she allowed herself pleasure when she hadn't even done anything yet, she wouldn't be able to take the real stuff.

So Maka, only hesitating slightly, before bringing her finger inside.

Maka slowly continued to pump her finger in and out, rubbing it against her clit and exploring the folds, moaning loudly as her reflection moaned with her.

Maka was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked at her reflection and took her free hand and rubbed her breast.

The feeling of her pumping her fingers in and out of her, rubbing her breasts and squeezing her nipples, and seeing herself do it all at the same time was overwhelming. Maka switched to using two fingers and the pleasure increased.

"MAKAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed, and found it odd to scream her own name. But she loved herself and wanted her to have as much pleasure as possible.

She panted as she started using three fingers to pump in and out of her vagina, this time going faster and faster. Her hips started to thrust towards her fingers, making Maka moan loudly.

She didn't even know what she was doing anymore; she was just doing whatever felt good.

Maka made her fingers do a "come here" motion inside of her, causing her to scream her own name out in pleasure again.

Maka felt incredible pressure starting to build up, begging to be released, so she starting pumping and thrusting and rubbing and squeezing even faster.

Maka screamed her name to the heavens as her orgasm came, her juices spilling out in large amounts onto her hand. Maka pulled her fingers out, and licked off everything from her hand.

Maka was panting now, and she weakly got up and fell onto her bed. She was panting hard and was sweating. Her hair was clinging to her cheeks.

Slowly, she calmed down over what she just did. Her panting turned to normal breaths and the sweat started to dry. Once it did completely, she lied down and crawled under the covers, still naked, and fell asleep. Before she let herself drift completely unconscious, she muttered the words that were really strange, since she was talking to herself:

"I love you..."

"Hmm…" Blair said at the window. She lifted it up and crawled inside. "Oh Maka, you drank my love potion, didn't you? It was meant for Soul, but looks like you can't even let this go right. Now you've fallen in love with yourself! Don't worry though, the effects only last one day."

And Blair hopped back out the window pouting as Maka continued sleeping.

Maka slowly felt herself waking up, her body sore and tired.

She felt a cool breeze as she sat up and let the blanket slide down her.

She looked down, still half asleep, and saw her naked body.

As the sleepiness in Maka started to fade away and Maka was becoming more aware, she froze at the sudden realization of what she did last night.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING?!?!?!?!?!" Maka yelled, actually thinking she was crazy for doing that and thinking she was in love with herself.

Maka was too busy screaming her head off to hear the door open.

"Hey, keep it down would you-" Soul said as he saw her naked body. Then he saw her clothes over the floor, her body shiny from sweat, and the still wet chair. Soul then got an idea of what might have happened here.

"S-sorry!!!" Soul said, scurrying out the door.

"N-no! Soul! It's not what you think!!!!" Maka screamed, only making Soul run out faster and out the house. Maka then slowly remembered something she heard last night while she was asleep…

"What the hell did Blair do to me?!!?!?!??!?!"

Well im done, hope this didn't make you cough up blood!

This was my first lemon ever, so sorry if there isn't much detail. I know most people don't like hentai stories with plots, but this doesn't have much of a plot.

Ok, come on, has no one else thought of this before? Someone falling in love with themselves and masturbating? Was I the first person to think of that?

…

…Probably not. But I was the first one to write a lemon of it for Soul Eater!

So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my first lemon!!!!!! :D


End file.
